lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost CBBC idents
Over the course of time, Children's BBC (also known as CBBC), "just imagine", has aired many idents from those years. Inevitably, with over almost 33 years of these behind us, some will go missing. *Egyptian ident (1994). *Frankenstein ident (1994). *An ident featuring the titular character of the children's TV series "Oakie Doke" (1994). *An ident where a animated version of Otis the Aardvark paints a picture and the logo is in the middle of the painting (1994). *An ident featuring the titular character of the children's TV series "Pingu" (1994). *More "bugs" idents in the red background (used on BBC One) (2002-2005) (Partially Found). *More "bugs" idents in the purple background (used on BBC Two) (2002-2005). *More "bugs" idents that take in a floating island (2003-2005). *More "bugs" idents in the blue background (used on the CBBC Channel) (2002-2005). *An purple background ident featuring Mark Speight and Kirsten O'Brien from "SMart" (2005-2007). *An purple background ident featuring Konnie Huq, Matt Baker, Liz Barker, Zöe Salmon and Gethin Jones from "Blue Peter" (2005-2007). *An purple background ident featuring Laura Aikman (as Mysti) from "The Mysti Show" (2005-2007). *An purple background ident featuring King Stupid (played by Marcus Brigstocke) and Goober (played by Rusty Goffe) from "Stupid!" (2005-2007). *More "purple background" idents featuring the CBBC stars (2005-2007) (Partially Found). *More "generic" idents featuring the logo in the blue background (2005-2007) (Partially Found). *Genie ident (1994). *North Pole ident (1997-2002). *An purple background ident featuring David Turner (with his Devil Finger) from "Stupid!" (2005-2007). *An purple background ident featuring Karen Jackson (played by Stephanie Wookey) from "Stupid!" (2005-2007). *An purple background ident featuring Judge Casey from "Stupid!" (2005-2007). *An purple background ident featuring Paul and Barry Elliott from "ChuckleVision" (2005-2007). *Closedown ident (The Basil Brush Show variant, with the word from the pink arrow that reads "Don't forget tomorrow to see Basil Brush!") (2005) *Closedown ident (Tracy Beaker variant, with the word from the pink arrow that reads "See you at the Dumping Ground!") (2005) Gallery ChildrensBBCOtisPaintingIdent.jpg|Otis' Painting ident from 1994. ChildrensBBCWilliamIdent.jpg|William's Wish Wellingtons ident from 1994.a (Found) ChildrensBBCChristmasRooftopIdent.jpg|Christmas Rooftop ident from Christmas 1994.(Found) ChildrensBBCFrankenstienIdent.jpg|Frankenstein ident from 1994. ChildrensBBCEgyptianIdent.jpg|Egyptian ident from 1994. ChildrensBBCFrogIdent.jpg|Princess & Frog ident from 1994 (Found). ChildrensBBCGenieIdent.jpg|Genie ident from 1994. IMG 8625.JPG|North Pole ident from 1997-2002. Updates *June 19, 2018 - The 2005 purple background ident where Raven (played by James Mackenzie) says "Who can be for a one winner" was found but the youtube user who uploaded it got terminated. LINK (defunct): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoGs0dIk4FY *June 27, 2018 - The red version of the "dance" ident has been found. LINK: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6j-PboPhZSg (at 15:48) *July 4, 2018 - The 1994 Princess & Frog ident was found but the youtube user who uploaded it got terminated. LINK (defunct): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OC8KEPrAb4 *November 25, 2018 - The 2005 generic ident (where the logo is passing the flying crystal lines) was found but the youtube user who uploaded it got terminated. LINK (defunct): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRj0VN_j0Cg *September 1, 2019 - The YouTube user Classic New CBBC was terminated and removing the videos of the CBBC idents. *October 8, 2019 - The Christmas Rooftop ident has been found. LINK: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XtjeZzebmo * December 21, 2019 - Johnson & Friends fan and children's TV researcher, Joseph Marshall, uploaded the full William's Wish Wellingtons ident linking into the episode "A Trip to the Moon" on Twitter. LINK: https://twitter.com/JMarshallTV/status/1208357264676966400 Category:Lost TV Category:Lost BBC Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost CGI Category:Rare animation Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost UK Category:Lost CBBC